Pokemon Pearl: nuzelocke
by Katsujinken
Summary: This my Grand Adventure. A tale like no other! With my friends beside me I can conquer anything. But the path ahead of me is quite blurry. With my Pokemon phobia I have no idea what problems block my road to success . But one thing is for sure. I will not give up without a fight! Inspired by Traveling Master's Pokemon Emerald Randomizer nuzlocke


**So this is the Perfect Replica here with a new story. This story was inspired by Traveling Master's Pokemon Emerald Randomizer nuzlocke. This is sort of like a… tribute to his work since he is sadly leaving. All great things must come to an end. There will also be some twist in the plot. Not major ones though so don't worry. Without further ado I present to you: Pokemon Pearl nuzlocke.**

**R****ules: First Pokemon I encounter in a new area, I must capture.**

**If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead.**

**Also, I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Water type Pokemon would be the strongest type (don't hate)!**

My television echoed throughout my small bedroom. I grabbed my remote and repeatedly changed the channel. The remote had been stained with cheese from me eating cheese balls prior. I finally turned of the television after deeming there was nothing on. I glanced at my watch before sighing; it was nearly 1:00. My eyes tried to fight off the sleepiness engulfing me but lost. Within my dream I was trapped in a large pink room. Someone approached me from behind and put their hand on my shoulder. I clenched my fist preparing to fight but relaxed when seeing and elderly man staring down on me. He wore a brown trench coat that reached his ankles and a blue vest beneath. His navy pants seemed to be extra large on him as his brown shoes were barely visible.

"Hello there! It's so very nice to meet you!" He said seriously.

"It's sort of weird that you just marched into my dream unannounced." I responded.

The man begins to smile at me and stepped closer. I jumped back and put my hands up while telling him to back up. He looked surprised yet saddened at my actions.

"Sorry my friend. Before I go any further, Is this your first Pokemon adventure?"

"I wish!"

"The world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon."

"Tell me something I don't know." I said under my breath.

"Here, I have a Poke Ball." He said while passing me a strange ball he pulled out his pocket.

"What the-" I began but was cut off.

"Touch the button on the middle of the Poke Ball, if you'd please.

I hesitantly pressed the button while eying the strange man suspiciously. A bright light engulfed the room and temporarily blinded me. I stumbled back, losing my footing causing me to fall on the floor. A small creature landed on my lap. Its body was teal colored while his stomach was a light brown and the bottom half of his face. It's big, round eyes narrowed at me and his pointy ears began to wiggle. It opened its mouth and chomped down on my head. I grabbed a tic-tac from my pocket and shoved it down its throat. I pulled the monster off my head with the assistance of the strange man.

"We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends."

I ran away from the Pokemon as it chased me throughout the room. I banged on the wall searching for a door. Sadly the room was more of like a solitary confinement.

"That thing is trying to eat me. Plus his breathe smelled like year old rotten fish!" I said in between pants.

"He is an example pf a Pokemon; Munchlax. At times we play together or try to eat each other, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them."

I only nodded in response as he held back the crazed Munchlax.

"I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokemon. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" He asked me with that same smile he had earlier.

"Christopher…Christopher Walker. But you can just call me Chris."

"Chris, your time has come. Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. You will meet countless Pokemon and people. I'm positive that along the way you will discover many things, perhaps even something about yourself. Now, go on, we shall meet again soon." After he said that the floor began to crumble and break apart causing me to fall into a dark pit.

I opened my eyes and felt something hot and wet brushing across my face. It was my mother's Espeon. I picked her up and put her on the floor. It wasn't a surprise to see yet another pair of my slippers shredded.

"Gee thanks, Lavender." I said to the Pokemon in a monotone voice.

She purred and rubbed against my legs until she ran downstairs in search of my mom. I pulled out my outfit from my closet while turning on my laptop. I clicked on a small icon on the left and a series of messages began to flood my screen. I clicked on the newest one and began to read it.

**New Message from: Barry-a-nator**

**Dude hurry up and go on channel 5!**

**Or I'll fine you 100,000,000 poke dollars!**

**Sent to: The Perfect Replica**

I rushed to the remote but banged my toe on my dresser. I feel on the floor hard. I crawled over to the remote and put on channel five.

"What's going on in Johto now?" I asked my self in a hushed whisper.

The screen was blurry as water constantly splashed onto the screen. In the distance was a lady with orange hair and cerulean blue eyes (Misty everybody!) began to speak, most likely a witness. I had to put my head on the TV to hear her.

"Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokemon eluded detection. The rumored red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team…" She explained while dodging a wave of water.

Unfortunately the camera crew wasn't that lucky. The screen turned black and a Pokemon's roar was heard alongside people screams'.

"Another event that feeds to my Pokemon phobia. That thing basically destroyed that town." I mumbled.

"See you next week. Same time, same channel." I then turned off the television and grabbed my book-bag.

I rushed down the steps but stopped when I passed by a certain picture. I walked back up a few steps and saw my mom with another man. He wore a blue hat and a blue coat that just passed his waist. He had dark blue hair that stuck out every which way and blue eyes that shared the exact same shade as mine. Mom had told me who that guy was. She had dated him for years but he suddenly left to Iron Islands breaking her heart along the way. But for some reason I felt a connection with the man.

"Chris! Barry came calling for you a little while ago." She yelled from the kitchen.

I was knocked out of my gaze and sniffed the air. I smelled smoke and jumped down the stairs. My mother was struggling to put out a flame coming from her frying pan. I ran into the living room and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the coat closet. Mom continuously beat the flame with a broom until that caught on fire as well. I sprayed the whole kitchen. Once I was finished Mom and the rest of the kitchen were covered in white foam. I sighed and gave my mom a hug.

"That's the last time I try and make pancakes!" She yelled and stomped over to the couch.

"Sorry Chris. I don't know what the situation with Barry is about, but he said it was an emergency."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and attempted to rush out the door before we end up having one of our many arguments on how the world is too dangerous for me. But apparently my legs didn't move fat enough.

"Oh, yes! Chris! Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokemon might attack you. If you had your own Pokemon, but you don't so…"

"Mom, I told you this before. I'm happy without a Pokemon and you know how I feel about them. So stop trying to convince me to catch one!" I yelled at her before slamming the door behind me.

I dropped to my knees and held my head. I had never yelled at my mom like that. It's just that she knows why I can't get a Pokemon. After that Luxray attack I don't think I could ever be able to catch yet alone train a Pokemon. I stood up and began to walk towards Barry's house. The sun had already set in the sky and a beat of sweat rolled down my fore head. My town was extremely small. It was only minutes before I was at his door step. I was just about to knock on the door when it swung open and someone collided with my fist. It looked down to see Barry laid out on the floor. I helped him up and waited for him to regain his senses.

"What was that about?! He yelled catching everyone's attention; the passerby's stared at us for a moment before turning back to what they had been doing.

"Oh, hey, Chris! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it!" He said too fat for me to comprehend.

"What?!" I responded. "Slow down."

"Okay Chris, better? I'm fining you 1 million if you're late!"

"Let's see about that!" I said glaring at him.

"Oh, jeez! Forgot something!" He yelled before hurrying back into the house.

I chased after him and greeted his mom while running up the steps. He slammed the door in my face almost breaking my nose. O slowly opened the door while holding my nose.

"…I'd better take my bag and journal, too…" He said while putting a red book in his bag.

"Oh hey Chris! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a 10 million fine if you'r-" I interrupted him before he could go any other words.

"Don't…say…a word." I said to him while trying to keep my cool.

We raced each other to route 201. Of course Barry had to kick a rock into a bush causing us to get chased by a group of Bidoof. Eventually we lost them and dropped to the soft grass

"Hey Chris! You remember that Red Gyarados they're trying to capture in Johto. Well we're gonna do the same thing. We'll go find a Pokemon like that!" Barry laughed while jumping to his feet.

My heart began to race and my body was stiff. Is he joking? He knows about my phobia…this is bad. He helped me up and we slowly made our way too the lake. I decided to suck it up and at least try and face my fears. But something was telling me otherwise.

"Alright! To the lake! Let's find us a red Gyarados." He yelled.

We both saw two people in the distance. I had to squint as mist filled the air

"What's going on…?" Barry asked.

I could only shrug in response and watched the two people.

"Professor, there isn't anything out of the ordinary on the other side, either!" Said a girl who looked no older then ten.

I took a minute to admire her appearance. She wore a mini dress which was mostly black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, was a white beanie with a pink Poke ball print on it. She also wore gold hair clips that held up her hair in front. On her feet, she had pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also had a small yellow backpack. She was beautiful none the less. The man beside her turned around and I realized he was the man from my dream

"Hmm…I may have been mistaken…Something appears to be different than it was before, but…Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Dawn, we're leaving." He said while examining the lake before preparing to walk away. But before he could the girl who I'm assuming to be Dawn grabbed his sleeve.

"Professor, how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh? After being away for four years, it must be exciting again? She asked with a wide smile on her face.

The professor looked at her sternly but then his face began to relax.

"…Hm. There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kind of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies." He exclaimed before walking to the exit of the lake.

As he walked passed me I he gave me a nod before walking off. I felt sort of uneasy . I gave Barry a look and he only shrugged at me. Dawn walked by me. Just as she walked pass she tripped over a small rock. I quickly grabbed her before she fell. She had a shocked expression on her face but I could relate. I lifted her up and finally release my hand form her waist. She patted down her dress and out the corner of my eye I saw Barry glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before Dawn looked back at me.

"I'm so sorry. Well… I'll be on my way." She mumbled before sprinting towards the Professor's direction.

"What was that about?" Barry asked me a little bit mad.

"Jealous?" I asked him with a grin on my face.

He face palmed him self and pointed in their direction.

"I mean those two…" He said.

He turned back towards the lake and saw something in the distance.

"Hey Chris, let's go check this out!"

I growled at him. We were not going in that grass. I tried to keep my cool but today was not my day. I punched Barry in the arm causing him to shriek. He looked at me as if he didn't know why I was angry all of a sudden. It's bad enough that I have Pokemon attacking me in my dreams.

"We are not going in that grass! It was you who got me attacked by those Luxray five years ago. And we are not having a repeat of that event, man!" I yelled causing Barry to jump back.

"Huh, we're not going into the grass. It'll be quick we'll be and then right out." He explained with big eyes.

I sighed and nodded. I mean what could go wrong. It'll only be ten seconds. We dashed into the grass and I soon began to see what Barry was talking about. The Professor must have left his briefcase.

"Look, there it is. They must have forgotten it or something. We should go give it back to 'em." He said looking at the case suspiciously.

I gave him a look warning him that it wasn't any of our business but before he could object a group of starly dived towards us from above. I looked down and realized that we were standing on their nest. I had known about these Pokemon my mom has one after all. I picked up the briefcase and swatted them away with it. The briefcase snapped open and papers went flying around the area.

"Chris look!" Barry warned.

I looked up to see poke ball falling out from the case.

"Hurry, and grab one! Well which one do you want!" Barry told me as he saw body stiff up.

We looked up to see that the starly were preparing to come at us with a _quick attack. _ I hesitantly picked up a ball and quickly released the creature within. A chimpanzee-like Pokémon exited and grabbed the starly by it's beak and tossed it into the ground. It was primarily a shade of orange, but with light yellow on its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet. I noticed a small flame burning from his tail. It had a small, rounded patch of red coloration on its rear. It also had red markings above and to the sides of their eyes, and a swirl-like symbol on its chest.

"G-g-good little monkey… thing." I said in a loss for words.

When it turned around to look at me my body was paralyzed and my heart started racing.

"Thanks dude, it was getting cramped up in there!" It responded with a feminine tone in her voice.

"Agh! You can talk!" I screamed stepping away from it.

"I didn't say anything dude. Maybe you can understand us using telepathy? Well then if you can hear me then my name's Blaze." She suggested before dodging another attack. "Listen because you're a newbie at this I'll take it from here!"

"It figures the guy that is scared from Pokemon is the one that can speak to them." I whispered to myself.

I took the time to pick up on some stuff from the battle. Blaze dodged an attack from a starly but grabbed its foot before it could fly away. They both took to the air. Blaze scratched its wing with her free hand causing them to fall into a nearby tree. The starly had gotten back up immediately but the attack took its tool as it feel back onto the floor. It s health was extremely low but it was still holding on.

"You dirty ape, I will not let you win!" I heard starly say to Blaze causing her to finally lose her temper.

Blaze's fiery tail began to grow even brighter as she rushed towards the wounded starly. With a quick beat of its wings' it dodged the scratch by Blaze and did a U-turn in the air catching her with a tackle on the back. Blaze rolled on the grass and landed at my feet. It was a critical hit. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist.

"Blaze, get up! Let's show this dude whose boss! Now use scratch!"

Blaze struggled to get up after getting hit with a bunch of combos. Tackle, growl, growl, tackle. But eventually she got up and a look of determination burned in her eyes.

"You puny human . Do you really think this filthy animal has the ability to defea-" Before the starly could finish Blaze jumped up scratched him across the face.

He fell out of the sky and landed hard on the ground dust filled the air and he laid there in a deep sleep.

"K.O!" I yelled while running up to give Blaze a hug.

" I think I finally got over my phobia, somewhat… Hey, why does it smell like roast chicken? I asked curiously

I then put Blaze down and noticed her tail made my jacket catch on fire. I jumped in the lake and began to swim laps around it. I guess Blaze found it funny as she rolled around on the floor in laughter. I got out of the lake and sat on the grass with her on my lap and began to watch Barry finish off his wave of starly. I wide smile crossed my face as the pride of having a Pokemon began to come over me.

"Hey, Blaze…thank you." I said while staring at the blue sky.

"Why?" She asked turning around to face me.

"For helping me get over my fear of Pokemon…" I said to her while petting her head.

**I hoped you liked it guys! That's all for today. Please review, that is all that I ask of you. Oh, and here's the trivia question. I will tell you guys when I have received the winners. Please pm the answers.**

**What is the first Pokemon Ash got on his journey in Kanto (besides Pikachu)**


End file.
